Multiversal Portal
A 'Multiversal Porta'l is a huge, disc shaped portal that allows the travelling between universes. Their abundant presence in the Vadrigar's Temple of the Portals is what made the Temple earn this title, as its original name is not known. They are considered the final form of travelling throughout the multiverse, surpassing even Slipgates and Outer Gods capabilities in materializing themselves into one. Description Multiversal Portals are usually casted at fixed places throughout the Temple. Whenever a portal is opening, a bright flash will happen and a spiral of energy will appear and grow from that spot, and upon meeting the desired size the Portal opens. An opened Portal emits a very bright blue light from its edge as well as electrical arcs. Its center is pure black. When approaching the portal, a traveller will be casted in what it seems to be a cosmic stream tunnel. When inside such tunnel, a bright flare can be seen in the direction of travel and nothing but a long void behind it. While travelling inside a universe, cosmic smoke and energy blisters can be seen outside the wrapper of the tunnel, the boundary of the actual universe can be seen as a form of pure light which the travellers passes through, after that nothing but pure black can be seen outside the wrapper. Some Alliance scientists named those black spaces between the universes as The Empty, as it seems nothing really exists in it (besides some of the Outer Gods such as Yog-Sothoth). After the travel is finished, the destination portal usually closes few seconds after everything has passed through. When the Portal closes, a loud energy sound can be heard while the entire portal will quickly flash to pure white. Moments after the flash, the black part of the portal can still be seen closing up by shrinking into nothingness in miliseconds. Story Not much is known about the Multiversal Portals alongside the Temple of the Portals itself, but they are the main reason of both of the Multiversal Wars, since these Portals allow quick and easy travelling between any universe in the multiverse. They are made with such highly potent magical powers that they can link to even what they weren't supposed to: Hell itself and The Void. This fact allows the physical casting of Demons - without summoning rituals or or other forms or sorcery - and bringing The Tamers Of The Dark inside the multiverse. Magic and Linking The linking system of these Portals is somewhat dynamic: the initial portal casted for travelling only opens the destination portal after the first user starts the travel. This can be seen from Onerium's Hub System where the Arena Gladiators can use a Temple terminal to switch the Portal's destination on the fly after it have already opened. Whenever the destination changes, the portal does a small flick on its edge and emits a squeak-like sound. New links are also made by the automated systems of the Temple - the Spectrum Channeling Towers search for magical tethers in the nearby universes to transfer them to the Portals. Multiversal Portals possess great magical properties, such as keeping the atmospheric pressure and gravity of the native planet of the traveling bodies into the destination planet, if such planet has too different conditions. If a Portal is being casted under liquids, the liquid does not drain to the Portal just like gases in the planet's atmosphere as well. And if the portal is cast inside a solid object, this object will be ignored by the Portal unless touching it properly again. Multiversal Portals work mostly by magic and seem to require tremendous amount of energy to stay opened. They require so much energy, that only The Temple itself can cast them, by the virtue of natural energy gathering from every universe it is connected to. Given this limitation, it is not known how the Vadrigar managed to gather enough energy to open the very first portal. While the Multiversal Portals are powerful in magic, they are not immune to external influences. a Portal can be magically hijacked by beings or objects of great magic. Greater Demons and The Tamers of The Dark can take over a Multiversal Portal without much effort, and an Outer God can abduct or kidnap anything inside the cosmic stream tunnel, making these abucted things fall through the very far cosmos of a universe or through The Empty. Mere mortal beings or other simple matter objects that fall in The Empty stop existing as soon as they cross the wrapper barrier of the tunnel. Whenever a Portal is being hijacked, its visual status will change. When demonic forces try to force the link of a Portal to connect with Hell, its edge will turn from bright blue with electricity to bright red with fire; the sound also changes from the electricity static to something unmistakably scary, as if the very souls being tortured in Hell can be heard from it. When a Tamer of The Dark comes directly from The Void, the Portal's edge will change again from the electric bright blue to an unstable violet edge, and the sound emmited will change to a more eerie static noise. Other Forms of Multiversal Travel The Multiversal Portals are considered the most effective mode of transportation through multiverse, but other forms do exist, and they include: * The Human-made Slipgates of the Q1NQC universe could pierce through the fabric of its own reality and go into others. This technology in particular enabled the Outer God Shub-Niggurath to invade such universe. * Demons could be brought from Hell physically by summoning rituals, but that usually requires sacrifices and only one of the minor demons can travel this way. In some universes, Demons also manage to invade through teleportation systems that accidentally use Hell as a shortcut to the destination. * Great Old Outer Gods can travel at their own will to any universe they wish. However, this takes long periods of time to achieve it, and as they have their own rivalry and "familiar problems", they usually stick in The Dreamlands where most of them are asleep. * The Tamers of The Dark can probably also travel at their discretion to any universe they want, but as they need to learn how to use all of their powers, they still have to use a Multiversal Portal. Currently, Zanieon is the only Tamer that is able to do such thing and only through a summoning spell, and only without the conditions of great magics blocking the summon such as a high-tier Demon, a Powersource Core, or even his siblings. Trivia # The Multiversal Portals were initially inspired by the Stargate device. # The Cosmic Stream Tunnel transition effect is inspired by the Monolith travel effect in 2001: A Space Odyssey and Interstellar's Wormhole. Category:Temple Structures